


An Angel’s Guide to the Care and Feeding of Humans

by destielfluffnstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but still human-no animal behavior), Cuddles, D/s, M/M, No Spoilers, Pet!Dean, cuteness, dominant!cas, happy fic, naturally submissive!Dean, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfluffnstuff/pseuds/destielfluffnstuff
Summary: Angels refer to their kept humans as ‘pets,’ not because they behave like animals, but simply because there is a natural power imbalance between an angel and a human.Castiel is an expert on the keeping of humans, and he takes great pride in taking excellent care of his pet, Dean. He insists on lots of cuddles.Dean learns he’s a natural pet, fully devoted to his angel. And maybe in love with him, too.





	An Angel’s Guide to the Care and Feeding of Humans

Growing up, Dean had never expected to become a pet. His father had never liked angels, so he’d rarely gotten close to one. But he’d seen them, often with a human pet in tow. At first glance they looked like any other random people on the street. But if you looked at an angel long enough you could start to feel the power radiating off of them. And their human pets always seems very focused and attentive to to that power.

As he got older he learned a little more about the unique relationship between an angel and a human. Some were platonic, some were quite paternalistic. Some were romantic in nature. But always the angel looked after the human, provided for their needs. Angels seemed to take great pleasure in making their pets happy.

Dean always thought ‘pets’ was a slightly derogatory term. Until he became a pet himself, at which point he couldn’t deny how cleanly it outlined his relationship with his angel. Dean was completely devoted to him. And his angel did everything in his power to make him happy. And nobody could deny the natural power imbalance between an angel and a human, much as there was between humans and their own pets. 

Dean knew a lot about how angels viewed their relationships with their pets. His angel Castiel literally wrote a book on it. Sometimes when Cas was gone Dean liked to curl up with the book, remembering all the care and love that went into writing it, and the story behind it.

He decided that was just what he needed tonight, so he collected a beer from the fridge and grabbed the book from the shelf, flipping it over to admire the cover. It was a slightly abstract painting of an angel, wings wrapped protectively around a human. If you squinted, it kind of looked like Cas and Dean. The title read, _An Angel’s Guide to the Care and Feeding of Humans_ , by Castiel Novak.

Dean flopped down on the couch, set down his beer and pulled a blanket up over his bare feet. He flipped open the book to the first chapter.

> _**Acquiring A Pet Human** _
> 
> _The bond between an angel and a human is very powerful, and very special. It cannot arise between just any random pair. It is crucial that you look for a human that needs you, a human who will benefit from your care. And of course, they must willingly agree to become your pet. But most of all, you should wait until you find that very special human, with whom the bond will be strong. You will know them when you see them, this is an instinct all angels possess._

**Six years ago**

Dean sat on a park bench, head in his hands. What the hell was he going to do? He was barely nineteen years old, only had a super part time job down at the shop, and only his car and a bag of clothes to his name.

His dad had kicked him out of the house that morning, after he’d caught him in bed with a guy. And of course it was just a nameless one night stand, not at all worth becoming homeless for.

“Are you okay?”

Dean looked up, and his breath caught when he saw the handsome angel standing in front of him. He could nearly see the power radiating off of him, he’d never been able to sense it so clearly in another before.

“May I join you?” the dark haired angel gestured to the bench.

Dean dumbly nodded, inexplicably drawn in.

“Thank you.” The angel sat, regarding Dean carefully with his bright blue eyes. “My name is Castiel. I’m afraid I couldn’t help but notice that you are in distress.”

“My dad kicked me out,” Dean said, spilling without thought. Somehow he knew he could trust Castiel. “He’s a homophobic prick and he caught me in bed with a guy.”

Castiel nodded. “So you need a place to stay.” He considered Dean carefully. “I would be happy to put you up in a hotel until you can get back on your feet.”

Dean was disappointed, but he wasn’t sure why. “That would be very nice of you.”

“Alternatively…” Castiel was still studying Dean, choosing his words carefully. “I have been hoping to acquire a pet. And somehow I can tell that I would cherish you greatly. If you would like to be my pet, I’d be honored to own you.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “W-what? Me?” His heart was racing. “I… I don’t know, I don’t think I’m cut out to be a… a pet…” He could barely get the word out. His face pinked just thinking about it.

Castiel studied Dean carefully. “You would make a wonderful and devoted pet,” he said, confident in his assessment. “I can see your natural instincts clearly. However, you must want this, or else our bond will not form. So it is your choice to make.”

Dean’s stomach flipped. He tried to imagine living as an angel’s pet, to be protected and cherished. Suddenly, faced with kind blue eyes, it seemed like the only thing Dean could ever need.

Castiel smiled warmly, reaching out to gently run his fingers through Dean’s hair. “What do you think? Will you be my pet?”

Dean shivered and leaned into the touch without thought. “Yes.”

> **_Housing Your New Pet_ **
> 
> _Most pets have a naturally submissive nature, but they still thrive under a sense of autonomy. Give them their own space, so they can choose to come to you for affection._

“Welcome home,” Castiel said, laying a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder as he guided him into his penthouse apartment. “I’m afraid I didn’t expect to find you today, so I haven’t done much to prepare. But you may have the guest room all to yourself, and fix it up any way you want.”

Dean nodded, not speaking as he looked around the place. A little voice told him this was better than being homeless. Another voice was thrilled to be accepted by an angel. It was all a little overwhelming.

“Everything will be all right,” Castiel said, reaching out to stroke Dean’s hair again.

Dean relaxed under the touch, almost as if by the angel’s will. He wondered if this was the whole bond thing he’d read about. The connection between an angel and their human.

He supposed he was going to find out.

> _**Praise and affection** _
> 
> _Pets thrive on affection and positive reinforcement. Praising them for even the smallest things will make them glow with pride. And do not skimp on pets and cuddles, few pets can be happy without an abundance of physical contact._

Dean was in the kitchen, putting the clean dishes away in the cupboard. He hadn’t lived with Castiel very long, but he’d learn that the angel was tidy, and he appreciated Dean’s efforts keeping things clean. Just as he put the last cup away, he heard Cas call from the living room.

“Come here please, Dean.”

Dean was happy to do so. It was so silly, but he had this little driving need to please his angel. He didn’t really understand it yet.

Cas smiled at him and patted the seat next to him on the couch. “Join me, please.”

Dean sat down next to Castiel, watching him curiously, waiting patiently. He wasn’t surprised when he reached out to pet Dean’s hair, he just leaned into it.

“Thank you for putting the dishes away,” Castiel said, smiling softly, still playing with Dean’s hair. “I really appreciate you, Dean.”

Dean blushed faintly. “Thanks, Cas.”

“I know we’re still getting to know each other,” Castiel said, watching Dean carefully. “I’d very much like to hold you. Would you be comfortable with that?”

Dean’s eyes grew a little wide, but he nodded, already leaning closer to Castiel.

Cas smiled warmly and pulled Dean into his chest, wrapping his arms around the younger man. “My good Dean.”

Dean smiled and hid his warm cheeks in Castiel’s chest.

> **_Do Pets Need Employment?_ **
> 
> _While they obviously have no financial need of a job after bonding with an angel, some humans find employment gives them a sense of self worth. If they enjoy their work, it’s best to allow them to continue it. But for their health and happiness, you may want to insist on part time hours. Too many hours away from you, their angel, can make a pet unhappy._

Dean was exhausted as he took off his shoes at the front door—Cas preferred he go barefoot in the house. He stripped off his jacket and hung it up, leaving him in just his teeshirt and jeans.

He made a beeline for the couch and Castiel.

Castiel frowned when he saw him coming, clearly sensing his exhaustion. “My sweet pet, come here,” he said, opening his arms for Dean.

Dean eagerly burrowed into Castiel’s arms, no longer too shy to go straight to a full on cuddle. He dropped his face to his angel’s chest and let himself be pulled down so they could stretch out on the couch together.

“Missed you,” Dean muttered. “Don’t like being apart so much.”

The bond made Dean blurt out stuff he’d usually never say. Especially sappy crap.

“I missed you too, Dean,” Castiel said, still frowning. He considered Dean for a moment. “I think you’re working too much, pet. I want you to talk to Bobby, tell him your angel doesn’t want you working more than 20 hours a week.”

Dean opened his mouth to object, but realized that was actually a wonderful idea. And if it was his angel that said so, Bobby couldn’t argue. He’d know Dean had to do as his angel wanted. “Yes, Cas. That would be great.” Dean let out a soft sigh, knowing full well he was going to fall asleep on Cas tonight.

> _**Feeding Your Human** _
> 
> _Humans require a varied diet, see my full glossary of recommended foods in the back. They also very much enjoy indulging themselves with treats, for instance, my pet loves beer and burgers. Try not to spoil them too much, moderation is good for your pet’s health. Meals are also a very important social element for humans, do not neglect them._

Dean couldn’t help the little groan as he bit into his burger. “God Cas, you spoil me,” he said, smiling at his angel before taking a sip of the beer that went with his meal.

“Anything for my favorite pet,” Castiel said, smiling fondly. He didn’t eat much himself, but he always made a point to have dinner with Dean. And he clearly was enjoying his own burger.

Dean laughed. “I’m your only pet,” he said, grinning at Cas.

Funny how Dean could call himself that now, and not even think twice about it.

“My one and only,” Castiel agreed, blue eyes sparkling.

Under the table their ankles were gently resting together. Dean was now quite accustomed to the regular physical contact Castiel insisted on.

It was actually really nice.

> _**Socializing Your Pet** _
> 
> _It is very easy for both you and your pet to become wrapped up in each other, nearly to the point where you forget all else exists. But it is important to encourage your pet to maintain the friendships from before your bond. It will make your pet happy. Although they may be nervous about other humans passing judgement on your bond, so you may have to insist._

“But does he have to come over here?” Dean whined, pacing nervously through the living room. “I could just go meet him at a coffee shop or some shit. He doesn’t have to come into our nest.”

Castiel smiled fondly, crossing the room to take Dean in his arms. “It pleases me that you’re finally comfortable enough with our bond to call our home by it’s proper name.”

Dean blushed faintly. “Thanks Cas…” The angel had been gently encouraging Dean to call the apartment their ‘nest’ for the last several weeks. It felt right, it was just so damned intimate, it had taken Dean a while to get comfortable with the word.

“I want to meet your brother,” Cas said, running his hand gently up and down Dean’s back. “Because he’s important to you, and you’re important to me. And I think it’s important that he sees you for who you are. I’m hoping you’ll eventually let go of the embarrassment our closeness makes you feel.”

Dean ducked his head to Castiel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, angel.”

Castiel held him close. “It’s okay, pet.”

> _**Overcoming Human Bigotry** _
> 
> _We all know that human pets are a tradition going back several millennia. For our kind, it is perfectly natural and quite common. It is important to remember that humans don’t all have the same perspective. Some humans see it as a great honor, others hold a more negative view. So keep in mind that your pet may be nervous about how they will be perceived by other humans, now that they are a bonded pet. They may need a gentle push (or several) to become more comfortable._

Dean followed Castiel through the market, the angel leading him by the hand. He tried to tune out the looks they always got, instead just focusing on the bond, letting himself take pleasure in pleasing his angel. It was easy, as all Castiel wanted was his company.

Castiel stopped at his favorite booth, the local honey farm. He tugged on Dean’s hand, bringing him in close until their shoulders pressed together. “What do you want, Dean?”

Dean noticed how the woman behind the table watched them curiously. “A cinnamon honey stick, please.”

“Of course, pet,” Castiel said, letting go of Dean’s hand to retrieve his wallet, buying the treat for Dean.

Dean smiled softly when Castiel took his hand again, leading him over to a nearby bench. They sat down together, and Castiel offered over the promised treat.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, smiling as he popped open the straw and sucked down the flavored honey.

“Anything for my dear pet,” Castiel said, pressing a kiss to Dean’s temple.

Dean beamed.

> _**Developing Romantic Feelings** _
> 
> _Not all bonds become romantic, however if yours does, you may find yourself feeling increased feelings of affection toward your pet. If you do, it is perfectly natural to take things to the next level, as long as your pet reciprocates. Tread very carefully here, as your pet will want to please you, so you’ll have to be certain they’re not simply accepting your advances to make you happy. It is best to wait for them to come to you. Fortunately, due to the nature of the bond, it is rare to have an instance where such feelings aren’t mutual._

Dean was on edge because Castiel was on edge. Stupid bond. Usually it was happy feelings moving back and forth between them. But the last few days Cas had been anxious, keeping Dean at a distance.

Dean was worried that Cas had figured out his secret. That he realized Dean was falling for him, but didn’t return the feelings. Maybe he was trying to break the bond and get rid of Dean, so he could find a human who wasn’t dumb enough to fall in love.

He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t live without Cas, he’d stifle his feelings if he had to. He’d make it work.

Cas was sitting on the couch, and Dean bit his lip, slipping into his usual spot next to him. He let out a relieved sigh when the angel’s arm came around him automatically, and Dean leaned into the strong chest.

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” Dean said, words starting to tumble out. He hid his face in Castiel’s neck, not able to look at him. “I know you’re upset with me, but I promise I can be better. I’ll do a better job of hiding it, I swear.”

“Hide what, Dean?” Castiel asked, voice soft and controlled.

“My feelings for you,” Dean said, feeling miserable. Even now he couldn’t lie to his angel. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen. You’re just so wonderful…” Oh jeez, his dumb mouth was just going to spill all over the place.

Castiel cupped Dean’s chin and forced him to look up. He was grinning and his eyes were sparkling with joy. “Oh Dean. I was only trying to make sure you felt the same way. I love you, too.”

Dean’s heart leapt. “You do?”

Castiel replied with a firm kiss.

* * *

 

**Present day**

Dean had just flipped to _When Your Pet Becomes Your Mate_ when he heard the flutter of Castiel’s wings, and his heart jumped when his angel appeared in front of him.

“Cas!” Dean tossed the book aside and leapt to his feet, throwing himself into his angel’s arms. “I missed you so much!”

Castiel chuckled, wrapping strong arms around Dean. “I was only gone for a few hours, pet.” His fingers carded gently through Dean’s hair.

“I know,” Dean mumbled, face pressed to Castiel’s neck. “It just always feels really long.”

Dean had skipped the chapter on separation anxiety. It was embarrassing enough, he didn’t need to be reminded.

“Come on,” Castiel said, tugging him back down to the couch. “You need cuddles.”

Dean definitely needed cuddles. He eagerly snuggled into Castiel’s chest, letting the angel stretch out and hold him close.

Castiel picked up his discarded book, smiling at Dean. “Were you reading my book again?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Did you make it to _The Sexual Needs of Humans_?” Castiel asked, eyes twinkling.

Dean’s stomach flipped and he grinned. “No, will you read it to me? It’s my favorite chapter.”

Castiel laughed. “I know it is, pet.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Yes, I will read it to you. I would do anything for you, my love.”

Dean beamed up at Castiel. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This story is also on Tumblr here: [destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com](http://destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com/post/175654842601/destiel-fic-an-angels-guide-to-the-care-and), if you like reblogging things <3!
> 
> **I'm considering a smutty part 2! Let me know if you'd be down for that.**


End file.
